TFA Optima prime
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: TFA AU Optimus is a female prime name Optima. Can't say anymore. Rewrite.


_TFA AU Optimus is a female prime name Optima. Can't say anymore._

chapter 1 A female prime

A female Autobot saw a poster of Ultra Magnus. "All cadets report at the assembly area in 4 cycles that is all." The voice said.

"I can so be a hero." The femme said.

"Are you sure about that doll face?" A voice said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"A pretty a little thing like you should be protected by a guy like me, better yet it should be me." the mech said.

"You have some nerve!" She told him.

"Hey you are lovely if you are coming to the assembly area I will enjoy showing you what really mech can do." he said.

"Maybe while you at it get some decent pick up lines!" she told him and headed for assembly area.

"Oh hard to get I like it!" He said following her.

There were few bots. One gray mech, a yellow femme, a red mech, the red and blue femme was glad she wasn't the only femme there. Then the blue mech from before came winked at her. "Fancy seeing you again cutie pie." He said.

"Don't call me cutie pie!" She told him.

The red mech was amazed she was pretty and seemed pretty nice and determined.

But he knew she would probably like the blue mech better he looked important not like some mech who looked like him.

"So will you tell me your name?" the blue mech asked.

"We will get names once the drill Sergeant comes." she told him.

"ATTENTION!" a voice called.

The bots lined up. "I am Kup minor I am your drill sergeant, you will dress me as serg or sir." Kup said.

"Yes serg sir!" They said.

"Show me our stuff!" Kup barked at the blue mech.

The blue mech got out his lance and shield and showed off.

"Okay Sentinel." Kup said.

He made it to the gray mech. "Show me your stuff." Kup said.

The gray mech fist got a silvery color and he ran up punch an oil barrel and that barrel and the one behind began to leak oil.

"Very impressive Ironfist." Kup said.

Kup walked up to the yellow femme. "Okay miss what can you do?" he asked.

Her hand glowed green and she touched Ironfist and ran over and punched a hole into the dumpster. "Pretty impressive if I do say so myself." she said.

"Alright Elita-1 that's enough." he said.

He walked up to the red mech with flames on his chest. He rubbed him the wrong way just by looking at him. hearing him tooting his own horn like that really irritated Kup. "QUIET HOT ROD!" Kup shouted.

Then he made it the red and blue femme. "What about you miss?" Kup said.

"I want to be a hero, and be the best Autobot I can be," she said.

"You a hero? A pretty delicate creature like you?" Sentinel said laughing.

"PUT A CORK IN IT SENTINEL!" Kup shouted. Then he turned the lady. "I admire your optimism. You are Optima." he said.

"Thank you." Optima said.

"And polite to your superiors you all of you can learn form Optima." Kup said.

Time began to pass. All the recruits were doing several exercises and training simulations. They were becoming fine young Autobots. They were getting a lot of punishments too. Some of them because of Hot Rod.

"This kid is processor ache!" Kup said.

Hot Rod spent some of his free time talking to Optima. Sentinel sometimes pushed him out of the way to talk to her. Hot Rod got angry whenever it happened. But he let Sentinel do it.

"Hot Rod don't let Sentinel push you around." Optima said.

Elita and Ironfist agreed with her. Ironfist was Optima's best friend.

"I know Sentinel likes you Optima but I can't get in his way." Hot Rod said.

"You are a great bot Hot Rod just don't let him get to you." Optima said.

"Okay." Hot Rod said.

Today Optima was busy arranging her stuff. Sentinel came over to her. "So Optima want to go out?" Sentinel asked.

"No thank you," Optima said. She clearly wasn't interested in Sentinel.

Sentinel continued to bother her. "Come on Cutie all I want is a nice date with the pretties femme I know." Sentinel said.

"Bug off!" Optima said.

Sentinel touched her face. Then made his way to kiss her but Optima shoved him. "Just leave me alone!" she said.

Hot Rod heard what was going on saw Sentinel was bothering Optima. "Hey she said leave her alone." Hot Rod said.

"Butt out!" Sentinel said.

Hot Rod refused to back down. "Hey she's not interested and she doesn't want to so leave her be!" Hot Rod said.

"Hey don't tell me what to do punk!" Sentinel said poking Hot Rod roughly in the chest.

"Listen just leave her alone!" Hot Rod said getting in Sentinel's face. Hot Rod was not going to back down.

"Get out of my face and my business!" Sentinel said.

"Hey I want you to leave my friend Optima alone!" Hot Rod said.

"She's my girl!" Sentinel said.

"She's not even interested in you. She doesn't have boyfriend and that doesn't make your girl!" Hot Rod said.

"Are you saying she's your girl?" Sentinel asked angrily.

"No! She's my friend and I don't like my friends being bothered by Glitch heads like you!" Hot Rod said.

"If you so much as say that to me again you are going to get it!" Sentinel said.

"I meant what said and I will say it again, leave Optima alone!" Hot Rod said.

"That does it!" Sentinel said socked Hot Rod in the face and kicked his leg.

"OUCH!" Hot Rod said.

Sentinel punch at Hot Rod again. But Hot Rod lifted his arms to shield himself. Sentinel kept up the attack.

"Stop it!" Optima said and started to cry.

Hot Rod refused to fight back. Mostly because he didn't want to give Kup even worse impression of him. He didn't want to make himself look bad in front of his friends or Sentinel to lie that he started the fight.

Kup heard the commotion and saw Sentinel beating on Hot Rod. Hot Rod was in defensive position and blocking most of Sentinel's attacks. He saw Optima was crying. He got between them and pulled them apart.

Hot Rod was rubbing his sore parts that got hit by Sentinel. Kup demanded what happened. Sentinel lied that Hot Rod swung at him first.

"That's not true!" Hot Rod said.

"Yeah Sentinel's lying. Sentinel would leave me alone after I asked him too and Hot Rod came over to talk him into making him stop." Optima said. "Then Sentinel started hitting Hot Rod for getting involved." she said.

Kup looked at the video feed from the cameras and saw Sentinel harassing Optima into going out with him. Then saw Hot Rod come in and try to talk Sentinel into leaving Optima alone. He could see Sentinel was getting pretty angry from Hot Rods involvement. Then finally attack Hot Rod first. He saw Hot Rod refusing to fight back.

"Sentinel you are in big trouble you are on probation for a week!" Kup said.

"Yes sir." Sentinel said.

Kup then turned to Hot Rod. "Hot Rod you did the right thing it takes a true soldier to refuse to fight." he said.

"Thank you," Hot Rod said he was still rubbing his sore parts.

"Go to the medic and he'll take care of your dents." Kup said.

"Yes sir." Hot Rod said.

After a few more weeks. They had a live fire exercise. Iron fist dropped his grenade and landed in front of Kup and his box of ammunition. Kup thought he was done for until Hot Rod came and jumped on top of the grenade to save him. Lucky for both of them it was a dud. "Are you alright serg?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes, thank you." Kup said.

"No problem." Hot Rod said.

Ones in high places heard of what Hot Rod did and was impressed with him. He went to the academy early and a few months later his friends from boot camp joined him.

Soon he, Optima, Sentinel and Elita one began hanging out.

Sentinel got the idea to go to Arche seven. Optima and Rodimus knew it was a bad idea. Once they came back Elita one was gone. Ultra Magnus was not happy. Optima took the blame. But then Rodimus spoke up. "Optima is not completely at fault I helped out." Rodimus said.

Kup heard that Optima and Rodimus were co primes of space bridge repair crew. He was surprised to hear why. But he knew he smelled a retro rat. If he knew Rodimus and Optima they would do anything to help a friend. Even if it means losing a dream. Kup explained to the council what he thought.

Alpha trion told Kup if they get any new information they will investigate further and see the new verdict but right now Optima and Rodimus were in deep trouble.

To be continued.


End file.
